


I Need You More Than The Sun

by Shipping_fever



Category: South Park
Genre: Loss of Virginity, Lots of kinky shit in the future dont worry, M/M, Porn With Plot, Road Trips, Running Away, Slow Burn, Smut in chapter 4 and so on, gay boys, this is a snail pace to update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_fever/pseuds/Shipping_fever
Summary: Kyle is tired of being cold and pressured by his parents to follow their dreams instead of his own, so he runs away to the coast but he didnt plan on Kenny wanting in on the road trip





	1. Chapter 1

Moonlight pooled into the small neat bedroom illuminating a figure sitting on the edge of their bed as said figure awaits the dull glow of the digital alarm clock to change numbers edging him closer to freedom. Oh but we are getting ahead of ourselves aren't we?

 

You Kyle Broflovski had the  first thought about running away two weeks ago at 8 pm on a Wednesday night at dinner, drowning out the voices of your family you realise that this isn't a home its a cage. Your mom painted,over the fact your family was a fucked up mess with matching sweater photographs and the annual camping trip. Only thing worse than her blindness was your dads dissapearance, if he wasnt at the office he was locked away in his office. Some family huh?

Of course you imagined this is how a normal functioning family was to act but then your dad slide you the college papers to law schools. The realization washed over you that this he'll wasnt over, no your dad wanted you to copy and paste this nightmare of silence to your own family. So here you are planning the great escape, you are running away to California. Where there is no snow to shut you inside or cold family that pretends to get along to look good for the neighbors.

 

You want to feel the sun on your pale skin, you want to paint and be creative and just explode with adventure your life until now has been lacking. The sudden light flicker brings you out of your flashback as the clock now read two thirty am. Nodding you grab your backpack and your keys to the old truck your grandpa got you last year for your birthday. Leaving a note on the kitchen table you head outside closing the door softly behind you as you step across the fresh blanket of snow your breath coming out from your nose in foggy puffs like smoke almost as you get into your vehicle and turn the ignition the engine purring to life tiredly. Pressing your lips together in a tight line you look at the house before shaking your head of any doubt and head out onto the main road that lead out of town your headlights barely cutting through the dark foggy night after a few moments of silence you flip on the radio to strung out to hook up your phone to the radio as you grip the wheel tightly your knuckles going white as you pass the old "come back soon" sign that someone once used as shotgun target practice. 

 

"Whoa shit didn't think you'd drive this far" the voice alone made you jolt almost swerving off the road as you look back for a moment before slowing the truck to a stop, "Kenny what the fuck?" You ask as he leans up from the shadows of the backseat, he smiles at you with that innocent boy charm that really pissed you off even more. 

 

"I wanna come!" He explained like a little kid wanting to tag along with his mother to the grocery store, he wiggles a bit as you sigh rubbing your forehead, " No Kenny, what about everyone-"

 

"Kyle I could give you the exact same bullshit speech about not running away or you can take the advantage knowing your driving with colorados most sexy bachelor" he says crawling up to the front seat as you sigh too tired to argue he was right at the moment you were doing something as wreckless as kenny would do might as well bring the expert along its not like kenny had a lot to go back for. Shrugging you put the pedal to the metal and soon your back lights disappear from the fucked up town in Colorado off into the scary world but at least this time you werent alone right?

 

"Did you even pack anything?" You ask as Kenny shrugs looking out his passanger side window, "I got money thats all I need really, soon as we get to wherever we're going we should get pizza" he offers making a dry amused smile fade onto your lips as you simply nod already feeling the anxiety but feeling fade away into a more relaxed state. Snow slowly stops and soon your just driving in silence the white sounds of cheap pop music fill the car as you dissapear into the night


	2. Road Trip

It wasn't long before you arrived across the border of Utah tree's a bit more spread out but the way their branches clung to snow made you feel sick but the drowsiness from driving for five straight hours and Kenny's bad taste in music made the cheap neon signs of a hotel up ahead made you sigh out in relief. "Alright let me get us a room and you carry the bags yeah?" you offer as you park the truck rubbing at your eyes sighing softly as you look over Kenny who already is smirking as he leans back in his seat as he looks you over, "Oho?" he starts, "So we're sharing a hotel room?" he asks as you scoff of course he'd make a dirty joke but that was normal for kenny behavior and you just shake your head before slipping out of the truck and into the lobby where an elderly woman is typing away on her computer.

 

She's friendly enough and when you get the key and turn around kenny has your duffel bag on his shoulder his orange hoodie tied around his waist, "You got a bag?" you as and he shakes his head. You dont wanna bring that topic up in fear of insulting your blonde friend so instead you motion him to follow you up to the second floor and into the crisp clean room, sunlight creeps into the room until Kenny drops your duffle bag going over to lower the blinds and sinks into a sitting position on the single bed kicking his worn out boots off along with his hoodie and jeans leaving him in a white tshirt and faded blue boxers. You smile tiredly at the thought like this was a sleep over way back when you were kids and all you had to stress about was when recess was. shrugging off your winter jacket and boots you fold your jeans leaving you in a black shirt with a mario mushroom on the front and deep green briefs before getting under the covers sighing softly your eyes falling shut.

 

The only sound is the creak of the springs and shuffle of blankets as you feel kenny get into bed with you, "Kyle?" he asks as you sigh through your nose, "No i'm asleep" you mummer curling up as he laughs his breath smelling faintly of beer, "Thanks for not leaving me in that shit hole of a town" he says as you nod, "Course Kenny we're a team yeah?" you say as he replies something soft too soft to hear but it doesnt matter as your already asleep in a matter of seconds. 

 

You dont dream really, one of those nights were you wake up after what felt like only a few moments of sleep, Kenny has his back to you hunched over texting away with those old school flip phones he bought for Karen and himself. Stretching out you give a strained grunt at a few joints pop as you roll over nuzzling the pillow  feeling warm and relaxed, after a moments you hear kenny get up from the bed getting dressed as you rub at your eyes blinking away the sleep to see the clock read noon. You dont remember the last time you slept in till noon.

 

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty" your blonde companion muses out as he ruffles your hair making you shrink into the warmth of the covers as you giggle lightly, it was way better waking up like this than listening to an alarm clock buzz out. Sitting up you lazily get dressed lead in your bones making everything sluggish and slow as you trudged about following the perky Blonde out to the truck as he handed over the keys, smiling lazily you nod and buckle up yawning once more. Lets face it here you weren't a morning person.

 

"Next stop? Nevada, then we rest another night, finally to California i already got this town picked out by the beach with pretty cheap apartments" you explain digging through your duffle bag Kenny brought up to the front seats, taking out a green folder you hand to kenny. He gives you a puzzled smile as he looks through it and all your financial plans. "You really went into a lot of planning" he says softly giving you a worried looked, "You sure you're still okay with this Ky? Me tagging along?" he asks as you smile softly nodding as you drive the truck out of the parking lot. "Honestly Kenny" you start, "Without you i think i would of pussied out by last night and still be there" you answer honestly as your phone buzzes again.

 

32 missed calls and 13 texts from your parents 

1 text from ike, 'Call me when you get to californa'

 

For some reason you smile at the text not sure why, maybe it just felt like the most appropriate thing to do? The drive is much more fun than last night, Kenny turns up the rock station as you two sing along terribly all the while he keeps track of where your going with your google map app. Fast food is your main source of fuel and for some reason Kenny's lighthearted attitude made this feel like some high school graduation road trip not running away. 

 

Soon night falls over the road and you both agree that a pizza place would be the best rest stop choice before switching and letting Kenny drive, you dont know what town your in but the scenery has changed into something much more comforting. Sandy dunes and cactus plains stretch out, dry bushes and dead trees decorate the plains as you smile, "Hey lets pull over and get some new clothes, i doubt this is warm weather material" You say as he nods happily before pulling into a target of a decent size town. Walking inside you both head to the clothing isle kenny of course putting on a bra just to make you laugh. Thats what you appreciate about Kenny so much as a friend he wants to make you laugh. Stan was turning into his dad every since middle school ended and Eric was more like a tag along with kenny, sure you claim stan was your best friend but Kenny would always be your pick to run away with.

 

After a few minutes of browsing and shopping cart jousts you leave the store with a pair of faded skinny jeans and converse along with a baseball tee shirt while kenny bought himself new pair of jeans hole free mind you. Tossing his orange parka in the trash along with your snow boots, He wears a orange plaid shirt over his white t shirt as he look each other off, "Dude we look fine as fuck" you say nodding as he laughs, "Total babe magnets" he agrees as you walk around town a bit just happy to be a nobody in a different small town. However Kenny eventually leads you into the direction of the pizza place the smell of bread and garlic heavy in the air.

 

Sitting yourselves the waiter stops by a rather cute guy around your age with dark short hair and a eyebrow piercing, your feel a warm feeling stir in your chest as he introduces himself just as kenny had stuck two straws in his mouth pretending to be a walrus. You both agree on a supreme pizza and some soda seeing as drinking could wait till you didnt need to drive two whole more states, "I dont think ive seen you two here before" he says wearily, "Id defiantly remember a ginger such as yourself" he muses as you laugh it off trying not to think much on how his words made you feel.

 

Lets face it growing up in a town as weird as south park has had your sexuality all fucked up, you really hoped in the end you just became a crazy cat guy or something like that. "Names chad" he says nodding, "You know if you guys are staying awhile theres a party just up the road? This old farm house its gonna be pretty fucking intense" he says as you feel yourself wanting to shy away parties weren't your thing but Chad seemed interested in you going so what was the harm? Leaving to put your order in you look at Kenny who's straw tusks fell from his lips looking sourly at you

 

"What?" you ask looking around confused as he shrugs folding his arms on the table a he huffs, Kenny was pretty quiet after that for some reason maybe he wanted to go to the party or maybe talk to chad? Either way you were gonna make it up to him by hitting up the party maybe some dancing would do you both some good anyway! After the amazingly tasty dinner you pull up to the directions chad gave you and see a old barn flashing with lights as muffled music blasts against the walls. "Hey-" Kenny says taking a hold of your wrist, "Stay close yeah? I dont wanna lose you" he says as you nod, "Course Kenny besides you gotta teach me how to dance anyway" you challenge smirking as he nods laughing a bit and you head inside

 

Time flies by faster than you thought it would, most of the night you tried copying other peoples dance moves before giving up and downing two beers as you watch girl after girl tug Kenny out to the floor. Once you started to feel fuzzy headed you stumble to find your driver and tug him down whispering in his ear how you wanted to go to a hotel room. For some reason his face turns a dark shade of pink, odd, but nonetheless he takes your hand walking you to the truck as you feel your hair hot and itchy, sighing you toss your green hat to the ground before being helped into the truck.

 

The warm truck and purr of the engine lull you to sleep the music of the barn ringing in your ears, letting lose and partying was something you weren't used to hopefully kenny had an okay time you dont wanna bring your friend down with your prude attitude as Eric would put it 


	3. Don't Hump Me

Your name? Kenny Mccormick, your problem? You have the hugest boner for your best friend that wanted to crash in a hotel room but your sinful brain of course thought something else was going to happen. Shaking your head you sigh running fingers through your greasy hair after you tuck kyle into bed smiling slightly as he curls up in the blankets. Walking into the bathroom you run some warm water as you dial Karens number her soft sleepy voice answering as you smile, "Hey troublemaker " you say as she giggles, "Kenny! You missed so much! I passed my math class . . . dad is really mad when are you coming home?" she asks as you sigh again

 

"I cant come home i told you this, but im finding you a new home yeah? We'll move out to the sun and we're gonna hang out at the beach everyday and Big old Kenny is gonna take care of you" you promise, you had to grow up in that hell of a house but you'd be dammed if karen had to as well. Thats why you tagged alone with Kyle because he actually had a thing to drive around the tricky part was finding a place to live. You kinda hope Kyle is okay with your little sister moving in with you guys when summer hits but thats a bridge to cross another time. 

 

Saying goodnight to your sister you undress stepping into the shower letting the hot water wash over your stress, why were you so mad while chad was talking to Kyle? Kyle wasn't yours lets alone gay, shit kyle never really dated anyone now that you think about it. Using up all the mini bottles the shower provided you slip your underwear on and crawl into bed after drying your hair somewhat, snuggling in you sigh softly as your brain churns over with your feelings and how fucked this situation was. Hopefully some sleep would make all this planning on actually raising your sister more simple than it seemed now and at least Kyle was here for bro support.

 

When you open your eyes it feels like your under water almost your actions are numb and slow with various light colors shining down on you from unseen spot lights but this time you're back at the barn? Music rings in your ears as you hold someone close to you, the music is muffled and unfamiliar, however the bright red curls tell you its Kyle who is snuggled in your arms. Soon he turns around to smile up at you, the situation was rather funny that he had to tip toe to lock eyes with you not the humorous kinda funny but that cheesy movie cliche type of funny.  Gazing turns into kissing and kissing to touching, the feeling goes from a sluggish underwater feeling to hot and vibrant-

 

"Kenny" Kyle moans out almost in shock

 

you gasp softly as your name hits your ears warmth enveloping you, you have something firm in your arms and your pants so your body reacts before you think and grind against it a soft moan passing your lips, "Kenny dude wake up, don't hump me" a tired voice says as you freeze and push Kyle away a bit as you roll over 

 

Well fuck fuck fuck fucky fuck, "Im sorry" you rasp out panting softly as you stare up at the ceiling everything still feels hot as the dream, you feel kyle roll over and sigh as you worry that hes gonna ask you to leave. A hand on your shoulder makes you jump slightly as a tired laugh follows, "Dude just jerk it not like you haven't done it before at past sleepovers" he says before slumping back into the mattress as if he were asleep. Turning over to your side you sigh and get to work making sure that if you made any sound that would be the end of everything.

 

But surprise surprise you spill your seed with a shudder while your crush lies next to you unaware he was the reason you were dreaming those kinda dreams, as you lay there sweaty and panting. Half of you thinks he knows you like him and this is his cruel way of teasing you, that half is the horny half that has fucked a dozen people and doesn't know why your to much of a pussy to fuck this one guy. The other half is the reasonable reality part that says kyle just might not ever be attracted to you. With that bitter thought you fall back asleep and dream of sun and what the ocean would sound like at night.

 

Tomorrow is a new day 

 

Waking up you heard the door opening and a hand shaking you awake, "Come on we gotta get going" he says before ruffling your hair making you hum in approval. Sitting up you pop your shoulders before getting dressed ignoring the sticky mess you would just have to deal with for the time being. Grabbing Kyles bag you toss it into the truck letting the ginger drive while you played navigator like a good friend. Mintues drag into hours as you try not to fall asleep while the radio picks up static from passing small town radio stations, however when you pull into a gas station, pee break! Kyle heads inside while you glance at the bag . . . what did he even pack?

 

Throwing away your morals you dig through it digging through shirts, pants, wallet, charger, oh a book? OH MY GOD ITS A PORN BOOK, not the playboys that have found a special place in your heart. Cheesy romance novel shit, lets take a read?

 

_He mummered in Darens ear of how he would protect the prince-_

 

"Oho! Mr Kyle you dirty boy" you muse out as a glint sparkles in your eyes quickly stuffing the book away as he comes out of the store, there might be a chance just yet


	4. The prince and his knight

Pushing back blonde locks you grin widely as you sit alone for now in a tattered booth, you were officially in California and by judging how far kyle has gotten in his _oh_ so private journal you think hes enjoying this trip as much as you are ( if not even more ). Judging by what parts you could sneak peak at for a read! Kyle must of liked that whole guys kissing guys part which was right down your alley! Unlike your previous flings you'd have to go more of a romance take on the seduction rather than the godly good looks you possessed, Kyle was gonna be a hard notch to get under your belt however a challenge was always welcome.

 

What other way to seduce someone than at a cozy bar that not only smelled like a greasy heaven but also had karaoke stand? Automatic win! Kyle returns smoothing out his shirt while his hair poked up at odd ends from lack of brushing or showering making him all that more adorable. Shifting a bit your heart pounds in your chest while you sip from the soda you ordered earlier, "wanna do karaoke?" You offer making him bust out laughing, "Serious? i sound like a dying bird i'd rather do body shots of bleach" he muttered smiling dumbly like this wasnt't the worst dates he'd been on. . . or well he doesn't know this is a date yet so well . . . you know what you mean your Kenny dammit stop over thinking it brain!  

 

Sighing brings you from your internal battle from confusion seeing the ginger looking drained which made you frown because a sad Kyle wasn't a sexy one

 

"Whats wrong?" you ask as he shrugs giving you a great idea! Booze! Luckily you always bring your fake ID with you so getting a fruit drink with a funny straw for you favorite ginger was easy! Kyle however scrunches his nose, "Im not really old enough to drink Ken i still need to wait a year" he says making you laugh offering it do him anyway to which he gave in sipping it down but the bottom of the glass he was grinning so that answered the question if he was a light weight.

 

Never getting a chance to sing you do decide after a nice dinner Kyle is two glasses down and already giggling so you drag him back to the hotel room deciding to get him to bed because drunk one night stands were okay but you were looking forward to romancing. Stumbling in you immediately collapse on the bed sighing out ready to sleep in a bed that wasnt filled with bugs but instead using the rest of your savings for something decent. However someone straddling your waist from behind snapped your eyes open, "Kyle no you need sleep" you yawn out rolling over squishing the ginger a moment before sitting up so you two could glance at one another. 

 

"I want a kiss" he purrs

"No thats gay"

"I am gay i think"

 

Sighing you give him a shy kiss which he greedily takes which lead to messy make outs along with your hand in his jeans, it wasn't perfect or great but it was what they would have to deal with for now. Giving up on kissing he panted in favor to moan against your chest as you look off to the side fumbling with your hands while you knead at their boxers before feeling them spasm with a hiccup as they came. "There now can- Kyle? Kyle? Dammit you cant fall asleep on me" you sigh out taking your hand away as they hug you tightly smiling weakly. . . wrapping your arms around them and giving their hair some nuzzles you close your eyes deciding that he won this round

 

Morning arrived much to early for your taste as the bed is a bit cold because kyle was well missing? Sitting up you stretch as the bathroom door he stands there drying off his hair sadly fully dressed. "Hey sleepy head, ready to go job hunting?" he asks tossing the towel to the ground before digging through his bag for his laptop as you blink surprised at how calm he was about this. "Drinking last night was not a good idea i totally blacked out" he snorted out as your heart aches inside 

 

he doesnt remember 

 

Wait why should you care? Last night sucked! All Kyle did was grind and moan against your hand leaving you hanging! His stupid eyes all glazed over along with the way his ears blushed brightly as he got close to- 

 

"U-uh yeah lets find some jobs" you offer as he sits by you typing away while you try to drag your eyes away from the serious focused cute look the other had and onto whether you should be a waiter or a mechanic apprentice 

 


End file.
